


i could see myself falling for you (and you)

by mcshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Polyamory, this is really short and mindless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: hyunggu didn’t realize he had feelings for not one, but two people, until after he’d already set them up with each other. he thought he’d have to resign himself to avoiding them until the feelings fell away, but what he didn’t realize was that he was their missing piece.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	i could see myself falling for you (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and mindless, i just wanted more huiwonki content

It’d been late into the night when Hyunggu had yawned before stretching himself across the couch - and incidentally, the people currently occupying the couch. If the pair cared, they didn’t say anything, and Hyunggu found himself relaxing into the way Hui’s hand danced through his hair as Shinwon absentmindedly rubbed circles on his arm with a thumb. He’d invited friends to his apartment for drinks and movies, but only Hui and Shinwon had showed up. He didn’t mind, but it had stung a little, because now he was third wheeling in his own home. 

It hadn’t surprised anyone in their friend group, least of all Hyunggu, when the pair had announced they were in a relationship a few months ago. If anything, Hyunggu had been trying to hype them up for weeks so they’d ask each other out already because watching them dance around each other had been exhausting. It hadn’t been surprising and he’d seen it coming from the very start. Still, when it actually happened, it had hit him like a fist to the gut. He’d felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs and he spent days afterwards trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He’d been trying to get them together, but now that they were, he couldn’t even be happy about it. He wasn’t sure what made the realization sink in for him, just that one day he’d woken up with a clearer head than he’d had in a long time. He liked them both, but not as friends, and he was an idiot for not seeing it sooner. 

It didn’t matter anymore though, because they were together and he was just a bystander, looking in from the outside. He’d tried telling himself that he’d get over it; it wasn’t the first time he’d had crushes and they always went away eventually. This one didn’t. Hyunggu realized that he could either continue to wallow in self pity over something he’d helped happen, or he could get over it and be happy for his friends and try to figure out who he was and what he wanted. So slowly, but surely, he started letting people in again. He found that it hurt less to be around his friends even if he was still falling for them more and more every day. He reached some level of acceptance. 

Even so, he’d spent weeks of only hanging out with them if they were with other friends. As mature and good at getting past things as Hyunggu thought he was, the thought of having to be alone with Hui and Shinwon had terrified him. And now none of it mattered because they were in his home and there was no excuse for him to distance himself. 

He tried to focus on the movie in front of him, but he was tired and Hui’s hand moving through his hair was hypnotic. At some point, he found himself giving up on the movie and the battle happening on screen, leaning into the other’s touch and letting his eyes flutter shut because this was nice. This was what he wanted, and it didn’t matter how unattainable it was because at the moment, it felt within reach. 

“Shinwon?” Hui’s voice was soft, as if he were being careful not to wake Hyunggu. He hadn’t fallen asleep, though, no matter how relaxing the pair’s touches were. 

“Hm?” Shinwon hummed, his thumb still tracing circles on Hyunggu’s arm.

“You know…” a pause and a sigh, “you know he cares for us right?”

“Of course-“

“No, not just as a friend-“

“Hui, I know,” Shinwon said, sighing. His thumb stopped moving and Hyunggu fought the urge to whine. “Why are you bringing it up, though?” 

Hui sighed again, and Hyunggu found himself holding his breath. He wasn’t surprised they knew. He wasn’t the best at hiding his feelings, and for as oblivious as they had been with each other, they were usually good at reading people. But why were they talking about it then, with him laying there as their hands gently played with his hair and drew circles on his skin. 

“This… it feels…” Hui trailed off and Hyunggu could feel him shaking his head. 

“Right?” Shinwon finished, his voice small. Hyunggu forced whatever hope was bubbling in his chest down. He could be misunderstanding everything they were talking about, for all he knew. There was no reason to get his hopes up for something that was so far fetched. 

“Yeah. Right. It’s like when you find something you didn’t know you were even missing, and suddenly everything makes more sense.” 

“I… I feel it too, Hui, but how would it even work? How do we even ask that of him?”

“The same way we asked it of each other? We start with a date,” Hui said. Shinwon laughed softly, his hand moving down Hyunggu’s arm before resting over his hand. 

“And you’re not afraid?”

“I’m always afraid, Shinwon. I put off asking you out because I didn’t wanna mess up what we had already and I didn’t wanna make things weird, but I don’t regret asking you for a second. I’ve had my share of relationships that didn’t work out, and even if I was able to end things on good terms then, the idea of ending things at all seems unthinkable. You know I love you, but I think… I think I could love him too. And I think I want to.”

There was no doubt about it now, and Hyunggu found himself slowly opening his eyes, rolling over in their laps so that he could look up at Hui. 

“You could?”

Hui stared down at him, brushing his hair out of his face as he smiled. “Yeah… I could, if you’d have me.”

“Shinwon?”

The other was staring down at him with wide eyes, but even so, he gripped onto his hand, holding it tightly. “I don’t need to…” he began, laughing softly. “I already do, Hyunggu.”


End file.
